<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blood in the water  - haikyuu hanahaki au by w6rship</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178884">blood in the water  - haikyuu hanahaki au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/w6rship/pseuds/w6rship'>w6rship</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hanahaki Tales [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, College AU, F/F, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Hanahaki AU, Hanahaki Disease, LGBT, Lemon, Lovesick, M/M, Mixed Signals, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Smut, hanahaki, rare pairs, rare ships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/w6rship/pseuds/w6rship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>we’ll never get free</p>
<p>lamb to the slaughter </p>
<p>what you gonna do when there’s </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ḃ̸̮̐̉L̸̡̛O̶͙̙̎̈͗Ỏ̴̡̲̱̊D̵͈̔͋͛ ̸̳̹̓̈Ï̶͕̋̎Ń̷̤͇ ̴̼͉͖͘T̸͕̪͉̃̕H̸̝̙̓̀É̷̺̚ ̷̤̹͐̐Ẉ̴̈́̋̐A̴̙̞̕T̴͕̿Ḙ̶̢͌Ṙ̴̳̠̓?̵̣͍̝̉͌̚</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shoyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Michimiya Yui/Shimizu Kiyoko, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hanahaki Tales [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>D̷̝̚Ȃ̶̲Y̷̪͒ ̷͚̀0̸̗̍0̵̪͛</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They say jealousy is a d̶̫́i̷͖̽s̸͔̓e̵͜͠à̴͚s̵̻̒e̷̜͒, i guess i must be deathly ill right now. Kenma was a short, analytic, bastard. He has what i want.</p>
<p>Well i already have it but not how he does. I dont get to do what he does. The shared looks between them, the playful kisses, i want that. But i cant have it because of k̶̗̆o̷̙̐z̸̹̀u̶̠̍m̷̺̋e̷̜̊. </p>
<p>The thing is, it must truly be a disease because the s̸̩͗t̷̗͋ṙ̸͜ḁ̷̔ṉ̶̾g̷̞͌e̵̞̾s̷͕͝t̴̝̄  thing is happening to me...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                              i̵̭͂t̶̤̏ ̶͍̕h̶̼́u̷̺̾r̶̺̂t̵̛̖s̶̨̍</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. D̶̟͋A̸͓̓Y̷͈̅ ̵̦̐ ̵̤͌0̶͉̈́1̸͖̀ ̶̪̕-̴̬̆ ̴̖͘T̷͉̂H̴͘ͅE̵̞͌ ̷͙͊A̴̫͠R̵̺͆Ȓ̶̖I̴̡͑V̷̪͝A̷̯͝L̷̳̀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the price of your greed</p><p>is your son and your daughter </p><p>what you gonna do when there’s</p><p> </p><p>Ḃ̸̮̐̉L̸̡̛O̶͙̙̎̈͗Ỏ̴̡̲̱̊D̵͈̔͋͛ ̸̳̹̓̈Ï̶͕̋̎Ń̷̤͇ ̴̼͉͖͘T̸͕̪͉̃̕H̸̝̙̓̀É̷̺̚ ̷̤̹͐̐Ẉ̴̈́̋̐A̴̙̞̕T̴͕̿Ḙ̶̢͌Ṙ̴̳̠̓?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>My mom dropped me off at the university, leaving me at the front of the building. When i got the acceptance email, they told me when I arrived that i was instructed to wait there for my tour guide---- whoever that was.</p><p> </p><p>Like, would i have to wait for a random chap to come by and start announcing to the whole courtyard that they're looking for some newbie? I prayed that wasnt how it was going to go down. Id prefer to savor whatever pieces of dignity I have left.</p><p> </p><p>And on top of that id have to unpack all my stuff by myself. Ew. If this was the college life i did not like it so far. And it was also really bright in this area...double ew.</p><p> </p><p>It was a handsome looking building, students milling around doing their everyday festives. I wonder if any of them were going to be in my classes? I was taking a course in psychology, while Bokuto got there with a volleyball scholarship. He was really excited to come here, I however didn't really care.</p><p> </p><p>Hell, i only chose this college because i liked him and he's my best friend.</p><p> </p><p>I <em>think</em>?</p><p> </p><p>We havent seen eachother for a year, who knows what couldve happened in that amount of time. Hopefully not much...</p><p> </p><p>I was snapped out of my internal monologue by somebody tapping me on the shoulder. "Hello, Akaashi-kun." A silver haired man greeted. He was cute. I dipped my head in acknowledgement. "Just Akaashi is fine, thank you..."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course. Call me Suga then-"</p><p> </p><p>"KOUSHI I <em>SWEAR</em> IF YOUR SCARING THE OTHER KOHAI IM GONNA <em>SHOVE</em> A MEAT CLEAVER--"</p><p> </p><p>"So sorry Akaashi, please ignore Atsumu's useless rambling." This 'Suga' person explained. I glanced behind him, and their was a fine two-tone haired man running towards us. "Ah, ok.." I replied, even tho i honestly had no idea what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde finally caught up, slapping sugas back. "Im Atsumu Miya, you already know Koushi. Im also just starting at this uni, and <em>sweet ol' sugs</em> here agreed to give us both a tour!"</p><p> </p><p>"I never said i wanted to give <em>you</em>--"</p><p> </p><p>"Thats very thoughtful of you Suga-san." I quietly intervened, seeing as they were going to continue if i didnt do something. He nodded at me with a smile. "So Miya-san, if your my age how do you already know Suga-san? If you dont mind me asking, that is!"</p><p> </p><p>"He's friends with my brother's boyfriend's brother!"</p><p> </p><p>I was still confused, but I went along with it.</p><p> </p><p>"I think we should start the tour." Suga decided. He started drifting down the path towards the school entrance.</p><p> </p><p>"So this is the front courtyard...you already knew that tho. Honestly tours are super sus, so I'm gonna try and make this quick...."</p><p> </p><p>We barged through the doors, earning a couple looks from passbyers. Oops?,</p><p> </p><p>"Here's the main area. This is like where the staff places are...oh and over there is the cafeteria. It's open basically all day, from 4 to 12 am.....Oh that reminds me! Your not allowed to wander through the hallways passed 2 am. Morning classes start at 8...night class are at like 5? It really depends on your schedule-"</p><p> </p><p>We took a left, entering another open area,</p><p> </p><p>"This is the Library. Hours from 6 to 10. Great place to study, not a great place to get books from."</p><p> </p><p>"Why can't we get books from there?" Atsumu complained,</p><p> </p><p>"Oh so young and innocent!" Suga cheered, squishing his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes at the gesture, looking at my surroundings. Besides the library, there was a door labeled 'KITCHEN' and another labeled 'STORAGE'.</p><p> </p><p>Suga let go of Atsumu, grabbing both our wrists and dragging us to another left turn.</p><p> </p><p>"There's also a few classrooms down here, but those are mostly for second years. There's also a gym down here to....Ah! This is a transportation block. The elevators right there, and...yeah, that's the stairs-"</p><p> </p><p>A regular old silver and black elevator was smack dab in the area, a small group of students waiting patiently for it to allow them access. Instead of joining them, Suga started directing us up the stairs."Suga-senpai, where are you taking us? Isn't there more on the first floor?" I inquired. He halted,</p><p> </p><p>"Well you still have your student....uh I forgot what it's called. Student orientation I think? You'll see more there. But I'm taking you to the dorms!"</p><p> </p><p>I nodded, sneaking a look at Atsumu. "Uhh Koush'? We don't even know our own dorms yet—"</p><p> </p><p>"Because we haven't registered at the front yet." I finished for 'Sumu. Suga shrugged indifferent, finally freeing our wrists. "Well, <em>I</em> know where your dorms are!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He does? Did the school tell him? If so why would the school tell him and not us? Or whatever, I'm over thinking it. At least I'm going to get physical directions instead of aimlessly roaming around. Oh no— I'm going to have to aimlessly roam around the day I start classes, which means I should probably look around the school more before hand...maybe after the orientation and before dinner? I could always ask su-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Dude, you almost ran into me." A person said, nose pointed in the air, using a single finger to push my head backwards from colliding with his.</p><p> </p><p>Worst part about this, he was hot.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>God <strong>damn</strong> if there's already this much eye candy here I might have to transfer so I don't become a succubus on spot or some shit-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I'm talking to you!" The male snapped. I bit harshly inside my cheek to prevent a surprised squeak, and successfully maintained my poker face. "Ah, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention....sorry for bumping— er almost bumping into you." I apologized, side-stepping away from him.</p><p> </p><p>"'Kaashi! Don't apologize to that snake bastard, he deserved it!" Atsumu complained with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p><em>Snake bastard</em>? What the hell is this, <em><span class="u">Harry Potter</span></em>?</p><p> </p><p>"I think we should continue the tour, <em>Atsumu</em>." Suga growled, snatching Atsumu's wrist. The 'snake bastard' and 'sumu glared at eachother once more before parting ways.</p><p> </p><p>Triple ew. <em>They were so caught up with whatever the hell that macho dominance shit was that they totally forgot about me. Not that I'm complaining, it's just kind of stings like I'm some inconvenience and non-important thing. I probably am. Well, that sucks. I hope I'm not, I want to make other friends then Bokuto-San...</em></p><p> </p><p>I sighed, jogging a little to catch up with the two.</p><p> </p><p>"So when we get there, your dorm mates-"</p><p> </p><p>"What? <em>Our</em> dorm mates?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh I forgot to mention, your dorm buddies. <em>Yay</em>, so can I continue, 'sumu? Thank you. Ok so when we get there, your dorm mates are probably already there. I think there's another 1 year, and 2 second years?<em> And</em> your rooming with Tooru, Ugh I'm jealous-"</p><p> </p><p>AAA, that was a lot to process. That's like 4 people in a dorm. And <em>who</em> the <em>hell</em> is Tooru?</p><p> </p><p>"Suga-San, who's Tooru?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Oikawa</em>-chan. Hes my boyfriend~ a second year!"</p><p> </p><p>I nodded. So Suga and Oikawa-senpai are dating, got it.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know all the second years?" I then asked,</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, actually! Why do you ask?"</p><p> </p><p>I swallowed, trying not to blush at explaining... "Ah, a friend."</p><p> </p><p>"Oo? Who!"</p><p> </p><p>"Er Bokuto? Koutarou?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh! Kou, yeah I know him. My friend-"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Koushi</em>" Atsumu interrupted, sending the elder a look.</p><p> </p><p>Quadruple ew. <em>Hella suspicious, what is he hiding? Is it something bad? Is Bokuto friends with a drug dealer? Is Bokuto doing drugs? Then why does Suga know the dealer? IS SUGA DOING DRUGS?</em></p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi, your zoning out. But we're here~!!"</p><p> </p><p>We stopped in front of a wooden door labeled "043".</p><p> </p><p>"This is your dorm."</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu pushed the door open,</p><p> </p><p>"SENPAIS, THE OTHERS ARE HERE!" A voice called out.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Tetsu, the Kohais!" Another cheered.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey hey! You must be the k...</p><p> </p><p>Keiji?"</p><p> </p><p>I yipped, grabbing suga's arm in defense. "Ah...uh...Tetsurou-sama-"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Kuroo</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry...kuroo-sama. H-how are you?" I asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oh yeah. This was <em>bad</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>